Mentor
by Falconflight
Summary: For Critic007's A Challenge in a Can - Character, Object, Emotion. You don't have to R&R. In fact, you don't even have to read. This story sucks and I'm not afraid to admit it.


_**For Critic007's A Challenge in a Can - Character, Object, Emotion**_

**_Characters: Katie Bell, Fleur Delacour, Petunia Dursley and Nymphadora Tonks_**

**_Objects: Car, boat, olive and pelican_**

**_Emotion: Fear, Despair, Horror and Innocence_**

**_Mentor_**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Katie Bell,_

_Cool bird, huh. It's called a pelican. It's a type of seabird. You know, I just do happen to be filthy stinking rich and decided that owls were old and boring._

_So, what's up? Are you free in a couple of days? I wanna come over and tell you the great news in person._

_I can't say too much, though. Mum's afraid this'll get intercepted, and then we'll all be Avada Kedavra-ed to death. More by Mum than You-Know-Who, if you're catching my drift._

_This message will self-destruct in 5,4,3,2... I'm just joking,_

_Fred Weasley_

I felt my hands tremble as I read the words. It was a beautiful pelican, I must admit. But I wondered what Fred had in mind. I scribbled down a short reply: _Free whenever you are_, and headed down stairs for diner.

* * *

"At least the Delacours are a bit more friendly than Harry's Aunt Petunia. Otherwise, we'd be doomed!"

Fred was only half listening to Ron babble on and on. Fred was waiting for Bella (his pelican) to come back. He wanted Katie's reply.

"Ron, dear, could you come help me organize the flowers?" Mum requested, coming inside the room.

"Flowers?" Ron moaned. "I'm not good with the girly stuff -" "Now," Mum snarled. Ron hesitantly obeyed.

"Fred, what are you doing up here?" she demanded.

"Waiting," Fred answered a bit impatiently.

"For what?" Mum asked testily.

"None of your business," he snapped.

"Of course it's my business! You're my bloody son!" she exclaimed.

Fred felt a small shudder of fear wash through him as his mum shouted. Mrs. Weasley had a tendency to do that to her sons sometimes.

"Oh!" she cried. Then, Mrs. Weasley did a very unexpected thing. She fell down on to Fred's bed and wrapped him in a tight hug. "My little Bill is all grown up," she sobbed, "and you're growing up, too. Oh, little Freddie…"

"Freddie?" he frowned.

"Sorry, Fred, I just…" She gave a little sniffle and began to walk out.

Then, Fred jumped up so quickly and exclaimed: "It's back!" that it startled Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" she frowned.

"The pelican!" he exclaimed.

"A pelican? What -"

But she didn't hear here son's reply. He tore the letter open, read it in a flash, and was downstairs before Mrs. Weasley could even ask what was happening.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, looking absolutely furious.

"Katie's house!" Fred answered.

"Why?"

"Because," Fred replied. It was the teenager answer for everything.

"Because why?"

"Because I've got a very special surprise for her, and I want to invite her to the wedding!" "Young man, you have to stay here and work on the wedding!"

"Mum!"

"Oh, fine."

Fred smiled, and ran past the line. His wand flew up in the air, and he Disapperated.

* * *

"I'm glad you're here," I announced to Fred. "I was beginning to think you were dead."

"No, I'm alive," he reassured me, "for now. Mum's going to murder me when I get back. For now, let's enjoy life for being that way. Oh yeah, Bill's getting married to Fleur Delacour, and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"A wedding? I'd love to!" I exclaimed. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Fred answered. "But first, I've got a surprise."

"What d'you mean?" I frowned.

"You'll have to wait," Fred replied. "Until the sun goes down; then you can see."

The sun was setting when Fred took me to the lake. I shuttered instantly and horror crept upon me. I was mortally afraid of water.

"I know you're afraid," Fred whispered. "Don't be." I trusted him, though. I felt safe with him right there. He flicked his wand, and an ornate white boat appeared. If I had felt fear before, it was gone now. Fred helped me into the boat, and set off into the black pool. It was every girl's dream to be carried off into the sunset by a prince charming, but a boat ride across a deserted lake with the cutest guy I had ever known could suffice.

* * *

I woke up in a car. Fred was driving. We were headed towards the Burrow.

"Must've fallen asleep," I muttered.

"Yep," Fred agreed from the front of the car. "But we're off to the wedding now. Here! Put this on!"

Fred tossed back a scarlet-red dress with matching olive-green jewelry. There was only one way to describe it; beautiful.

"Like it?" Fred laughed as he watched my eyes light up.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed.

I took out my wand and waved the dress on to me with magic. It was simply stunning.

"You'll get to ask Tonks about the mentor thing," Fred added. I had completely forgotten about that.

I had always wanted to be an Auror. I wasn't really built to be an Auror, though. So I had decided to get a mentor; someone to train me. From the way Fred talked about her, Nymphadora Tonks seemed like the perfect choice.

"Don't call her Nymphadora, though," Fred added. "She'll rip your head off."

* * *

The wedding for Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley was slowly winding down. Tonks and I were discussing the whole Auror thing.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked. "Are you positive that you want me to be your mentor?"

I nodded absent-mindedly.

"The Ministry has fallen! Scrimgeour is dead! They are coming!"

I looked up to where the outburst had come from. There was nothing but a shimmering glitter of mist. Tonks, however, jumped up with her wand out.

"Come with me, Katie," she commanded.

I was startled and confused, but I obeyed. I grabbed her arm, and she pointed her wand at the sky. She turned, and we Disapperated.

"Where are we?" I asked

"My parent's house," she answered.

"The others, will they -" I began.

"Maybe," Tonks replied.

Any bit of innocence was squashed out by guilt and despair. I had left everybody there… it made me feel horrible.

"You'll have to wait on the mentor thing," Tonks added. "But yes, if we escape this alive, I'll mentor you."

My heart plummeted at the word alive. But I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. The world was in the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. My head hurt a bit after thinking about that.

* * *

_**I know, this story stinks. But you try and come up with something better and use those prompts! You don't have to review, you know. Cauz every review going to say: This stinks, this is rotten eggs, ect. In fact, just pretend you never read this. Your life will go on completely uneffected.**_


End file.
